Supercapacitors are a relatively recent development in the search for a viable replacement for chemical batteries. They are capable of exhibiting high-energy capacitance and high-current density discharge. Supercapacitors incorporate very high surface area elements and very thin insulators between conductive elements. Advantages of supercapacitors over batteries include: 1) supercapacitors can provide much higher output currents than batteries, 2) supercapacitors can be recharged much faster than batteries, and 3) supercapacitors can endure many more discharge/charge cycles than batteries. However, supercapacitors have not yet reached their potential capabilities because of two factors: 1) they are often limited in the voltage they can endure, and 2) they are limited in their rate of discharge and charge by internal heating.